gleefandomcom-20200222-history
I Do
I Do Source is the fourteenth episode of Glee's fourth season, and is the eightieth episode overall. It is set to premiere on February 14th, 2013. This is the Valentine's Day episode and features the wedding of Will and Emma. Source It has been confirmed that there is a short hiatus following this episode. 4x15 (confirmed to be the movie music episode) airs on March 7th, 2013. Source Source 2Source 3 Spoilers Alumni *All of the graduates will come back Source Finn, Rachel, Brody, Santana and Quinn *Finn and Rachel are going to have a scene in a hotel room. Source *Rachel will not be bringing Brody to the wedding. Source *Quinn and Rachel do not interact. Source *Quinn will have the most interaction with Santana. Source Kurt and Blaine *Kurt will not bring Adam to the wedding, his date will be Blaine. Source *Kurt will tell to Blaine about Adam. Source *They will sing a duet for Emma. Source 1 Source 2 *They will make out in a "steamy car". Source 1 Source 2 *It will be during when they start talking with each other. Source *The background song during the make out will be At Last by Etta James. Source *The make out will end with Mercedes knocking on the car's window. Source *Mercedes will interrupt it because the wedding is going starting. Source Betty and Artie *Ali Stroker, from the second season of The Glee Project ''will get a role, and her character's name will be Betty. Source Source *Ali will be involved in a story with Artie. Source *Betty will be introduced as Emma's niece. Source Guest Stars *Glee is looking for redhaired ladies between the ages of 25-35 for the 18th - 23rd of January. Source Scenes *There will be scenes in NYC and they are the final scenes of the episodeSource Source 2 *Lea and Cory were filming scenes together (01/11) Source However this could be for Diva *There is a New Directions scene being filmed today in the Choir Room. (01/14) Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris filmed a scene together (01/15) Source *Naya filmed a scene with Dianna (01/15) Source *Lea, Cory, Melissa and Jacob filmed a scene together (01/15) Source *Lea and Cory filmed a another scene together (01/15) Source *Heather, Chord, Kevin, Blake, Darren and Jenna filmed a scene involving balloons (01/16) Source 1 Source 2 * Lea shot a fun number. (01/17) Source * Ryan has posted on twitter a pic of Chris and Darren together in a hotel hallway (01/17) Source * Ryan has posted on twitter a pic of a woman (probably Sue) dressed as a bridesmaid/maid of honour (01/18) Source * There wil be Blaine/Burt scenes in this episode. Source * There will be a 'couple number' involving 5 couples, these couples will share a hotel room. Source ** The couples are Finchel, Klaine, Jarley, Quinntana and Bertie. Source * Harry was on set. (01/18) Source Music *Naya was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for Diva. Source Source *Alex was in the studio (01/07), however this could be for Diva. Source *Lea was in the studio recording a duet for a group number (01/14). Source Source *There will be a group number divided in duets for the couples. Rachel, Kurt and Blaine are singing it so far. Source Source * Brittana, Wemma and Brittany and Sam are not featured in the couples group number.Source Source2 * Artie is going to sing in the episode. Source * Tina won't sing in the episode. Source * Dianna was in the studio. (01/15) Source * Amber, Matthew and Jayma were in the studio (01/16). Source * Although Ryan Murphy posted a photo of Kurt & Blaine with the caption "Come What May," they will not be singing it in the episode. This song is not being used until next episode. Source Source Songs SourceSource 2 *'We've Got Tonight' by ''Bob Seger. Sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Jake, Marley, Quinn, Santana, Artie, and Betty. *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by Will, Emma, and Mercedes. Source *'Just Can't Get Enough' by Depeche Mode. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by TBA. *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung by TBA. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Source *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington Source *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose Source *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn Source *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman Source *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde Source *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston Source *Ali Stroker as Betty' 'Source Source Gallery tumblr_mgmjl1bGbA1qiicbko1_500.jpg 541830_495309520515798_473972247_n.jpg tumblr_mgofkhNwJX1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg What?!.jpg BAwofoTCYAEx-iL.jpg BAxkcsaCQAA3S2i.jpg BAximQOCYAAaoCA.jpg Tumblr_mgr8e3Oz581qcmao2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mgsja0kBcr1qb3puzo1_400.jpg becca-tobin-glee-castmates-6-w352.jpg BA2XG6WCYAA0wvp.jpg|Come What May tumblr_mgtzx3OjOd1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg BA6QZbBCEAAvMHf.jpg Large upload.jpg tumblr_mgua1lvggn1qk3tk3o2_500.jpg BA8V0w6CQAA i9Q.jpg finn wedding.jpg|Mike is there so it means he will come back ..| tumblr_mguwwoqUGW1qmszf7o1_500.jpg tumblr_mguwwoqUGW1qmszf7o4_500.jpg tumblr_mguwwoqUGW1qmszf7o3_500.jpg tumblr_mguxhxh83Z1rxyf78o1_250.png tumblr_mguxhxh83Z1rxyf78o4_250.png tumblr_mguxhxh83Z1rxyf78o3_250.png tumblr_mguxhxh83Z1rxyf78o2_250.png BA_x5SzCEAA88IO.jpg|Roz! Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes